


The Ageing Adonis

by DivinityInMotion



Series: An Assortment of Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinityInMotion/pseuds/DivinityInMotion
Summary: Severus and Sirius find an unorthodox way to pass time at Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: An Assortment of Harry Potter Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019923
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Ageing Adonis

There was no better way to pass the time at Grimmauld Place on a quiet Thursday night than to indulge in Sirius’ idea of fun. He suggested strip poker as a joke, but Severus latched onto the suggestion, eager to see Black sexually humiliate himself. As the game progressed, Sirius proved to be a better player than Severus initially assumed, and throwing the games suddenly seemed more interesting - just to see how he’d react.

Sirius revealed his cards after their umpteenth game. All five cards, while not sequential, were from the same suit - diamonds. A flush. Severus looked down at his own cards; a sad combination of two queens, an eight, seven, and three. Only one pair.

“Another victory, you’re in over your head, Snape,” Sirius grinned. His face was half illuminated by the fire beside him, casting him in a golden hue and highlighting his curls. The picture of an ageing Adonis.

“Careful, Black. Pride comes before a fall.”

“Whatever. You know the rules.” Sirius gestured down at Severus’ final piece of clothing - a pair of faded, black underwear. 

Sirius regarded him with a look that couldn’t be classed as lecherous nor romantic, simply an amalgamation of the two. The gentle arousal that had been swirling around the back of Severus’ mind and pulling at his torso for the past two games gave another dangerous spike. He cast one final look into Sirius’ eyes and made up his mind. 

He pulled the fabric away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I’m starting a series of drabbles to give me a break from my chapter fics. I haven’t written a lot of drabbles in the past before, but writing this was quite fun. Until next time <3


End file.
